Error
by Mickey Mousekovich
Summary: Los errores deben ser reparados de una forma u otra. Y después de todo, Yuuichiro es un error.
1. Chapter 1

¡Buenas madrugadas! Esta vez les traigo una historia rara, rarísima a mi parecer. Creo que no la entenderán completamente con esta parte, porque hay cosas que se explicarán hasta la otra y que no creo que por magia adivinen.

Por otro lado, esta historia me encanta. De verdad, siento que es la mejor que he escrito hasta ahora. Por lo cual es muy probable que a nadie más le guste. Porque cuando yo quedo satisfecha con una historia a nadie más le gusta u.u dura la vida

Está beteado, así que no debería tener errores, cualquier cosa, es culpa de mi beta (cari, si ves esto, no me mates, valoró mucho tu trabajo).

Owari no Seraph pertenece a Kagami Takaya, Yamamoto Yamato y Furuya Daisuke.

* * *

 _Con el pasar de los años esta historia llegó a ser famosa. Muy famosa en realidad, se trasmitió de boca en boca hasta que un día un escritor la escuchó, y decidió darle vida, y lo hizo, y alcanzó la fama con ella, e incluso le llegaron a hacer película y todo eso._

 _Pero con el pasar del tiempo, con las diferentes veces que fue contada, la historia fue perdiendo detalles importantes, no perdió su argumento, por supuesto, si así hubiese pasado entonces ya no hubiese sido historia. Pero si perdió detalles._

 _Hoy, yo soy la única persona que la conoce. Aunque quizá no sea correcto llamarme a mí misma persona. Dejémoslo en que yo soy la única que la conoce._

 _Y solo por esta vez, estoy dispuesta a contarla._

 _Aunque resulte extraño, es imprescindible comenzar por la segunda parte de la historia, ya que es la más importante, la primera vendrá después._

 _Y deberíamos decir que las circunstancias del nacimiento de Amane Yuuichiro fueron un error. Uno de los más grandes errores._

 _Y yo siempre corrijo los errores._

* * *

Yuuichiro tenía una vida que por sobre todas las cosas podía definirse como normal. Promedio, común, sin nada extraordinario. Era un simple estudiante universitario en una carrera simple con una vida simple. Y una rutina diaria aún más simple.

Levantarse, comer algo apresuradamente, salir corriendo a la universidad, tratar de concentrarse, aburrirse, almorzar con sus amigos, más clases, volver a casa cansado, buscar algo de comer o simplemente dejarse caer en la cama y dormir, para el otro día comenzar con lo mismo.

Siempre. _Siempre_.

A veces pensaba lo maravilloso que sería encontrar una chispa, algo que pusiera algo de color en su vida tan gris. Incluso una llamarada o un incendio estaría bien. Cualquier cosa que lo sacara de la rutina.

Pero eso no llegaba, y los días continúan tan grises y aburridos como siempre.

Hasta aquel día.

El día en que Yoichi se cambió de apartamento, y él le ayudó con la mudanza.

Yuu no conocía ese barrio. Recordaba haber pasado por ahí quizá una o dos veces en toda su vida. La ciudad era enorme después de todo. Pero a simple vista se veía como un lugar tranquilo. Bastante bonito. Era quizá la clase de lugar donde la gustaría vivir si tuviera dinero para permitirse algo mejor que su diminuto cuarto en aquella casa de estudiantes en la que vivía.

No es que la casa estuviera mal. O al menos no tan mal. Pero el vecino del cuarto de la izquierda roncaba como tractor. Y había alguien que siempre dejaba el baño asqueroso después de usarlo. El casero era un tipo amable, sí, aquello era innegable, cuando tenía algo de tiempo libre Yuu mantenía alguna charla que resultaba siempre interesante con él. El anciano sabía de todo. Podía hablar desde política mundial hasta la mejor forma de pegar un botón o de cocinar el arroz. Pero Yuu aspiraba a algo mejor en la vida. Cuando terminara su carrera y comenzará a trabajar. Tal vez no sería rico (eso sería maravilloso), pero sí algo mejor.

El día que ayudó a Yoichi con las cosas fue un dorado día de otoño. Hacía ya frío, y sus dedos se helaban al golpe del viento mientras caminaba.

Yoichi le había ofrecido té después de terminar con las cosas, pero su amigo se veía tan agotado que Yuu rechazó la propuesta amablemente, y arguyó tener algo que hacer de la universidad y se marchó. Era mentira claro estaba. No tenía tareas y aún no tenía que estudiar. Y ahora, con el frío de la calle, casi se arrepentía de no haber aceptado aquel té.

Juntó las manos frente a su boca y sopló. Su aliento cálido le proporcionó un brevísimo calor, pero desapareció tan rápido como había llegado. Se guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Y en el derecho sus dedos chocaron contra unas cuantas monedas que no recordaba tener.

Las sacó.

Era suficiente para un café caliente. La buena ahora sería encontrar una cafetería o algún lugar donde tomarlo. Un lugar normal cabía destacar, porque justo acababa de pasar frente a una de esas cafeterías donde cobraban hasta por respirar, y él no estaba dispuesto a pagar por un café con alguna marca reconocida dibujada en el vaso lo que podría comprarse tres cafés en una cafetería normal.

Continuó caminando, sus dedos seguían helándose y sus ojos vagaban de un lado a otro.

Hasta que la divisó.

Era una pequeña, muy pequeña, cafetería, casi oculta entre dos grandes bloques departamentales. Estaba pintada de colores pastel, se podrían ver flores frescas en las mesas, y algunas decoraciones al estilo ochentero, ofrecía un aspecto realmente agradable a la vista.

Sin embargo, nadie parecía fijarse en ella. Los transeúntes pasaban al frente sin darle siquiera una mirada. A lo mejor era nueva, y por eso nadie entraba. Yuuichiro no podía encontrar otra explicación, porque para él, la cafetería casi parecía llamarlo.

Se apresuró a subir los alrededor de veinticinco metros que le faltaban para llegar a la esquina, y luego bajó unos cuantos más.

La campanilla produjo un ruido agudo cuando abrió la puerta.

No se atisbaba ni un alma en la estancia. No había ni siquiera alguien atendiendo o similar.

Pero el interior era aún más bonito de como aparentaba desde afuera, las mesas tenían manteles blancos, había una urna con pasteles de aspecto delicioso, y en el aire flotaba un delicioso aroma a chocolate.

Yuu aspiró profundamente, y avanzó unos cuantos pasos. Sus pisadas resonaron en el piso de manera barnizada.

De repente, la puerta que, creyó, daba a la cocina se abrió y por ella salió un chico.

Era joven, Yuu calculó que debía de ser como mucho un año mayor que él, alto, rubio, de ojos azules y piel muy pálida. Vestía un pantalón negro, camisa blanca, y sobre eso un mandil también negro.

Tenía todo el aspecto de ser un extranjero.

—Buenas tardes —saludó en perfecto japonés.

Yuu se quedó repentinamente descolocado, casi había esperado escucharlo hablar en otro idioma.

—B-buenas —respondió—. ¿Está... Trabajando?

Hasta ese momento no se le había ocurrido aquella idea, a lo mejor no había nadie porque ese día la cafetería estaba cerrada, quizá había un rótulo en algún lado que él pasó completamente por alto.

Pero el chico rubio asintió rápidamente. Y le hizo un gesto abierto con la mano, indicándole que tomara asiento donde gustara.

Yuu de sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra, y el chico se acercó.

—¿Qué desea?

—Un café, por favor —pidió educadamente.

—¿Con o sin leche?

—Con leche

El otro asintió, y caminó rápidamente a la cocina. En menos de un minuto volvía con una taza de porcelana, en la que humeaba un café.

Dejó la taza frente a Yuu, y este se apresuró a enredar sus dedos alrededor de esta. El calor se extendió deliciosamente por sus manos.

—Hace frío ya, parece que este invierno será duró —comentó el chico.

—Al parecer...

Yuu se llevó la taza a los labios, sopló un poco, y le dio un sorbo. Sintió el líquido caliente deslizarse por su tráquea y garganta y asentarse en su estómago. Un agradable calorcillo le recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Y era el mejor café que había tomado jamás de los jamás. ¿Cómo es que no había nadie ahí? Si todo era tan bueno como aquel café, el lugar debería de estar repleto de gente.

—Últimamente casi no llega nadie, esto está tan solitario que casi da miedo —dijo el otro, como si le hubiera leído la mente—. La gente ya no tiene tiempo para detenerse a tomar un café...

—Tristemente. Está delicioso, por cierto.

El chico sonrió amablemente. Yuu lo contemplo mientras se acercaba a la vitrina de tartas, sacaba un trozo de la de fresa y se la ponía al frente.

—Cortesía de la casa —dijo—. Por ser el primer cliente del día.

—Si soy el primero no debería desperdiciar esto en mí.

—Se pondrán malas si nadie se las come, en cualquier caso, además, solo hago esto por ganas, no lo necesito realmente —se encogió de hombros—, me llamo Mikaela, por cierto, Shindo Mikaela.

—Amane Yuuichiro.

Yuu, no sin cierta reticencia tomó la cucharilla, partió un pequeño trozo de la tarta y se lo llevó a la boca.

La mezcla de sabores perfectamente combinados le explotó en la boca, y estuvo a punto de darle algo.

¡Aquello era lo más delicioso que había comido en la vida!

—¡Esto es demasiado bueno! ¿Cómo es que no llega nadie?

Mikaela se rió suavemente. Yuu siguió comiendo.

Y siguieron hablando.

Y hablaron y hablaron sin que Yuu tuviera noción del tiempo, hasta que fuera comenzó a oscurecer.

—¡Diablos! —exclamó— Se hace tarde. Lo lamento, debo irme.

Mikaela asintió y dejó el trapo con el que frotaba unos vasos que se veían perfectamente limpios.

—¿Cuánto le debo?

—No se preocupe, no es nada.

Frunció levemente el ceño.

—No puede no ser nada.

—Como ya le dije, no necesito el dinero, solo hago esto por gusto, vuelva cuando pueda y me daré por satisfecho.

Yuuichiro arqueó levemente una ceja, aún sin estar seguro de dejar aquello así. Pero al final decidió pasarlo. Como estudiante universitario prácticamente carente de fondos, no podía andar rechazando cosas como aquellas.

—Como quiera. Nos vemos, entonces.

—Hasta pronto, Yuuichiro-san.

Y hubo algo en la sonrisa de Mikaela que a Yuu le resultó agradable.

* * *

Cuando volvió a dejarse caer por la cafetería, tres días después, Mikaela lo recibió con una sonrisa. Como si fueran amigos, como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

Y de alguna manera Yuuichiro de sentía medianamente similar.

La cafetería estaba tan vacía como lo había estado el domingo anterior, y de nuevo la gente no parecía ni notarla.

Mikaela le sirvió café y tarta, y estuvieron charlando por varias horas, oscureció, y esta vez Yuu no se marchó inmediatamente, Mika, como había comenzado a llamarle, en una confianza que no tenía idea de dónde salía, le estaba contando una anécdota muy divertida sobre algo que le había pasado una vez.

Y luego fue el turno de Yuu para contarle la vez que, cuando aún estaba en secundaria, Shinoa le puso en la espalda un papel que decía "tengo hemorroides, no me toques el trasero", y le había hecho pasar vergüenza frente a toda la escuela.

Sus orejas enrojecieron un poco al recordarlo, y de repente tuvo ganas de ir y hacerle algo feo a su amiga.

Pero Mika se rió largo rato.

Y de nuevo no le permitió pagarle lo consumido, solo le hizo prometer que volvería de nuevo.

Y Yuu volvió.

Una, y otra, y otra vez.

Sin darse cuenta, la chispa que había estado buscando desde hacía tanto tiempo había aparecido en su vida. Mikaela era como el fuego que le daba calor en una noche fría.

…

—Entonces... ¿Dónde vives exactamente? —preguntó.

Mikaela señaló unas escaleras de caracol escondidas detrás de unas cuantas macetas con unas grandes y verdes plantas.

—En el piso superior. Es pequeño, pero me gusta. Y así no tengo que preocuparme por viajar al trabajo todos los días —rió. Mika tenía una risa cantarina.

—Umh... —Yuu agitó el café con la cucharilla, y luego se llevó un trozo de tarta a la boca. Seguía sin poder explicarse la ausencia de clientes.

Llevaba tres meses viniendo cuando menos dos veces por semana, y nunca había visto a nadie en la cafetería. Nadie.

—¿Y tú?

—Como a dos kilómetros de aquí... Rento un cuarto en una casa por ahí... No está tan mal pero no veo el día en el que me pueda cambiar.

Mikaela asintió distraídamente.

Yuuichiro olfateó el aire, de repente le llegaba un olor a quemado.

—Mika, ¿no tienes algo en el horno o similar? Huele a quemado.

Mika abrió los ojos sorprendido, y se dio una palmada en la frente.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó.

Acto seguido corrió a la cocina.

Yuu lo escuchó maldecir un poco. O al menos eso creyó, porque no le entendió. Identificó el ruido de dos cosas metálicas chocando la una contra la otra, el agua del grifo corriendo, y el olor a quemado acrecentó.

Unos minutos más tarde, Mika reapareció, tenía una leve capa de sudor perlándole la frente, y Yuu pudo ver una pequeña mancha negra, de hollín supuso, en las mangas blancas de su camisa.

—Nada insalvable —suspiró—. Debo tener más cuidado.

Se pasó el antebrazo por la frente y el sudor desapareció.

—Desde la primera vez que te vi me he estado preguntando esto: ¿eres extranjero? Porque ese cabello y eso ojos son todo menos japoneses. Y definitivamente acabas de hablar en otro idioma. Que no era inglés, porque algo hubiera entendido.

—Mi madre era rusa, y mi padre japonés. Murieron cuando era muy pequeño y ni siquiera los recuerdo. Pero hace unos años traté de aprender el idioma de mi madre y... Bueno, aprendí más que todo malas palabras. Lo dejé pronto así que no sé mucho —explicó.

—Vaya...

—¿Los tuyos, Yuu-chan?

Yuuichiro frunció el ceño. Mika había comenzado a llamarle así desde hacía un par de semanas, y aquel diminutivo no le terminaba de agradar.

—No tengo idea. Crecí en un orfanato.

—Entiendo... ¡Entonces estamos en situaciones similares, Yuu-chan! Ninguno tiene familia —Mika sonrió. Pero Yuu no estuvo seguro si le sonreía a él o a sí mismo— parece que tenemos bastantes cosas en común.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Yuuichiro lo miró entre divertido y escéptico.

—Por supuesto. Ninguno tiene familia, a ambos nos gusta el café, tenemos un color de ojos que no es común aquí, ¿te gusta el rock? —Yuu asintió— Ahí hay otra, y... En fin, tenemos cosas en común.

Yuuichiro se rió ante aquella comparación.

Sentía una calidez que nunca antes había sentido en el pecho.

No era un chico romántico, así que no supo que se estaba enamorando.

* * *

Cuando comenzó el verano, Yuuichiro tuvo vacaciones, las vacaciones siempre le había resultado... Extrañas. Después de meses ocupado de repente estaba libre. No era una persona particularmente sociable, así que no podía decir que tuviera un millón de amigos con los que andar por ahí.

Y los pocos que tenía tenían familias con las que pasar el tiempo, con las que solían ir a pasear o algo así.

Pero ese año había algo diferente. Y ese algo diferente se llamaba Mika.

Ahora se la pasaba en la cafetería casi a diario. Llegaba en la mañana y no se iba hasta tarde.

A veces llevaba algo de comida, que compartía con Mikaela, pero Mikaela solía decirle que de la cocina se encargaba él. Le salía mejor después de todo.

Así que siguió comiendo allí. Y Mikaela jamás le cobró.

—Creo que me gustas, Yuu-chan —le soltó un día.

Y Yuuichiro lo miró fijamente, se quedó mudo por unos segundos, mientras Mika lo miraba con una intensidad que nunca antes le había visto.

—Creo que tú también me gustas.

—Qué bueno.

Y lo besó.

Con aquel beso, Yuu sintió como toda su vida se estabilizaba. Era como si todo el tiempo anterior hubiera estado flotando a la deriva y ahora hubiera un cable de acero que le ataba a tierra firme.

Las cosas cambiaron levemente a partir de aquel día.

Pero no mucho.

Aparte de uno que otro beso o caricia suave, no había algo particularmente diferente.

* * *

Yuuichiro se consideraba una persona increíblemente afortunada. O al menos había comenzado a considerarse así.

Tenía el novio perfecto.

Mikaela era simple y sencillamente increíble. Era dulce, era divertido, era... Era Mika. Y con eso bastaba.

Aquel domingo Mika había decidido cerrar la cafetería, no había clientes de igual manera, así que daba igual. Y habían subido al piso de arriba y se habían quedado tirados en la cama por horas. Abrazados. Y Yuu notó que, por alguna razón que no era capaz de adivinar, Mika tenía un muy lejano olor a humo.

Luego habían comido, habían estado tonteando y terminaron jugando cartas sobre la cama.

—¿Qué tal si salimos a algún lado un día de estos? El próximo domingo o cuando quieras.

Mikaela lo miró divertido.

—Creo que alguien tiene exámenes finales pronto, y debería estudiar~ —canturreó.

Yuuichiro hizo una mueca de desagrado. Pero le concedió la razón. Aquel domingo sería el último día que se tomaba totalmente libre en un buen tiempo. Incluso era probable que no tuviera mucho tiempo ni siquiera para ir a ver a Mika a la cafetería. Pero buscaría, eso estaba más claro que el agua.

* * *

Aquel sábado que Yuuichiro entró a la cafetería, había un fuerte olor a quemado flotando en el aire.

Mika dormía profundamente recostado en la barra.

Yuu se alarmó.

—¡Mika! —exclamó.

Pero sin detenerse a ver si se había despertado o no. Abrió de golpe la pequeña puerta que daba a la cocina. Había una humareda negra saliendo del horno.

Con la mirada buscó rápidamente el enchufe. Y en cuanto lo localizó dio un par de zancadas y desconectó todos los cables.

La luz del horno se apagó. Y entonces corrió, agarró un trapo del mueble y lo abrió.

Dentro había un pastel completamente negro.

Yuu dio un largo suspiro. Las cosas no habían pasado a nada peor.

Se volvió, y vio a Mika parado en el umbral. Estaba lívido y tenía una expresión de pavor absoluto en el rostro.

—Yuu-chan —dijo, avanzando hacia él.

Se paró a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza. Yuu le devolvió el abrazo. Y hundió su cabeza en la curvatura del cuello de Mika.

—Idiota, esto pudo haber terminado en un incendio o algo terrible.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

* * *

Aquella noche se largó a llover. Y Yuu, que no andaba sombrilla, tuvo que quedarse con Mika.

Fue la noche en la que terminó haciendo el amor con Mikaela.

También fue la noche en la que, en medio de gemidos le soltó un "te amo".

Y Mikaela se lo respondió con una sonrisa.

Era 27 de octubre.

* * *

 _Y el error se corrigió._

* * *

Yuuichiro volvió a la cafetería el miércoles.

O al menos lo intentó.

Porque cuando llegó, entre los dos edificios departamentales, no había más que un pequeño lote baldío.

Sería inútil intentar describir lo mucho que se sorprendió. Era como si la pequeña cafetería hubiese sido arrancada de cuajo.

¿Era aquello posible?

Sin embargo, no había rastros recientes de maquinaria o algo parecido.

Era como si la cafetería nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Su mente no lograba concebir una explicación lógica.

Así que cruzó la calle y entró a preguntar en la floristería del frente.

—Disculpe, ¿sabe usted que sucedió con la cafetería del otro lado?

La anciana lo miró muy extrañada.

—Joven, ¿está borracho?

Yuuichiro negó rápidamente.

—Hace diez años que no hay nada ahí. Antes hubo una cafetería, sí, la recuerdo, la atendía un chico que hacía muy buenos postres. Pero hace diez años hubo un gran incendio que la redujo a cenizas. Desde entonces nadie ha vuelvo a construir ahí.

Yuuichiro negó nuevamente, era la anciana la que debía estar borracha. Él había estado con Mika apenas tres días atrás.

¿Incendio? ¿Diez años? ¿Acaso eso era alguna clase de broma estúpida de Mikaela? Porque era de muy mal gusto.

Enfadado regresó a su diminuto cuarto en la casa de estudiantes. Y enfadado se durmió.

Pero volvió cerca de cuatro días después. Y preguntó a más personas, y más personas le dijeron lo mismo.

"Había una cafetería, pero un incendio la destruyó hace diez años"

Hasta el punto de que casi comenzaba a pensar que todo había sido un sueño.

Pero no, no podía haber sido un sueño. Aún podía sentir el aroma a humo de Mikaela. Y recordar cómo sus manos parecían quemar cuando lo acariciaba la noche que se acostó con él.

Necesitaba salir de sus dudas, o estas acabarían carcomiéndole.

Llamó a Shinoa, su amiga era periodista recién graduada. Y trabajaba en uno de los diarios de la ciudad. Necesitaba buscar algo en los registros.

* * *

—¿Qué estamos buscado exactamente, Yuu-san?

—Un incendio de hace diez años aproximadamente. Destruyó una pequeña cafetería al oeste de la ciudad.

Yuuichiro estaba seguro de que no encontraría nada, porque todo aquello era imposible. Había visto a Mika hacía poco menos de dos semanas. Era ilógico se mirase por donde se mirase.

Aun así continuo pasando las hojas de los viejos diarios.

—¡Aquí está! —exclamó Shinoa de pronto— 27 de octubre de 1990. "Incendio destruye cafetería y cobra la vida de una persona" mira, incluso hay una foto. Era un chico bastante guapo.

Yuuichiro se acercó corriendo.

La impresión casi lo hizo caer sentado.

Reconocía a la persona de la imagen.

Era Mikaela.

Mikaela llevaba diez años muerto.

* * *

Reviews? C:


	2. Chapter 2

Hola. Aquí vengo de pasada a dejarles la segunda parte de Error. Espero que haya quedado bien. Siendo sincera me costó muchísimo, las ideas estaban claras en mi cabeza, pero de ahí a escribirlas... Fue difícil, pero al final se logró.

Espero que sea de su agrado.

Tenía la segunda parte de "De bebés y padres inexpertos" ya completamente escrita, y el puto teléfono me la eliminó. Me estoy cagando en todo :)

Sucede que ya termino mi intercambio, y voy de a Costa Rica, entre tren y avión será de mañana hasta el viernes por la noche. Así que quería subirlas ambas, por si me algún terrorista se carga el avión en el que voy (?)

En fin, trataré de subirla más tarde.

Lamento cualquier falta ortográfica.

Owari no Seraph pertenece a Kagami Takaya, Yamamoto Yamato y Furuya Daisuke.

* * *

Yuuichiro caminaba despacio. Sus pies se arrastraban sobre la gravilla y producían un pequeño sonido.

La lluvia caía torrencialmente, y le calaba hasta los huesos. Golpeaba su cabeza con la fuerza de mil puñales, las gotas de agua escurrían por entre su cabello negro, llegaban a sus ojos y le hacían parpadear con más frecuencia de la normal para evitar la entrada del líquido.

Tenía muchísimo frío. Era ya noviembre. La temperatura debía de estar como mucho en los quince grados. Y él estaba completamente empapado. Sus dientes castañeteaban y su cuerpo no podía para de temblar.

Pero de alguna manera su mente parecía desconectada. Ingrávida, flotando muy lejos de su cuerpo.

Había salido a toda prisa del periódico, justo cuando los gruesos goterones comenzaban a caer, y había estado andando sin rumbo desde hacía ya un par de horas. O quizá más, no era muy convierte del paso del tiempo.

Recordaba haber leído la noticia. No había mucho, el incendio había destruido por completo la cafetería, pero no había afectado los edificios aledaños. La lluvia y la pronta aparición de los bomberos habían ayudado.

Se sospechaba que la causa del incendio había sido el horno. Cuando los bomberos llegaban la cocina ya estaba completamente consumida por las llamas, y había un chico que parecía dormir sobre la barra. Estaba muerto ya. Se había ahogado con el humo sin darse cuenta.

La policía sostenía la hipótesis de que el chico había encendido el horno y se había quedado dormido. El horno se había sobre calentado y había dado origen a las llamas.

No había mucho más. Una breve mención de la relación del chico muerto con la familia Tepes, y luego una nota en el obituario escrita por una tal Krul.

Yuu sentía que el estómago le pesaba toneladas.

La imagen de Mika durmiendo sobre la barra mientras salía humo negro) del horno se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

Esta muerto. Decía una parte de su cerebro.

Es imposible, yo apagué el horno. Decía la otra.

Pero la escena era tan extraña que, por más que lo pensara y re pensara. Mika estaba muerto desde hacía diez años. Había muerto de la misma forma en la que él había impedido hacía unos días. Había estado viéndose con Mika por un año aproximadamente. Pero cuando lo conoció ya llevaba muerdo nueve años. ¿Qué clase de lógica tenía aquello?

¡Mika no podía estar muerto! ¡Él no podía haberse enamorado de un muerto! Los muertos no hablan, no caminan, no cocinan, no dan besos. ¡No se mueven!

La cabeza le explotaría de un pronto a otro si seguía así.

Y el corazón le dolía.

Le dolía mucho.

* * *

 _Yuuichiro de dejó caer pesadamente en la vieja y desvencijada banca._

 _La lluvia seguía cayendo, implacable e incansable, al punto de que parecía que el cielo estaba a punto de caerse a pedazos._

 _Yo me senté a su lado._

 _La lluvia pasaba a travez de mi, claro era. Soy un ser etéreo, a mí esas cosas no pueden afectarme, no me da frío ni calor. Jamás._

 _Yuuichiro en cambio se congelaba. Y mientras se congelaba se destrozaba por dentro._

 _Los humanos son seres muy frágiles después de todo. Y él, al haber sido un error, estaba destinado a más dolor que cualquier otro._

 _Lo miré. Y me pregunté cómo es que todo aquello se había convertido en un error. No había un porqué. No me mal entiendan. No sentía lastima ni de lejos. Las emociones no caben en mi, si las tuviera no sería capaz de hacer mi trabajo. Si sintiera lástima o impartiera juicios, el mundo sería un lugar utópico. Si fuera capaz de sentir lástima probablemente Mikaela jamás hubiese aparecido. Yuuichiro jamás lo hubiese conocido y habría tenido una vida normal. Pero no la siento. Y por eso hice esto. Porque los destinos siempre tiene que cumplirse, sin importar el costo. Y los errores siempre deben ser reparados, sin importar cómo._

 _Yuuichiro giró, que hasta entonces había mantenido la cabeza gacha, la giró hacia donde yo estaba. Casi parecía mirarme, y por unos segundos pensé que así era._

 _Pero aquello era, por supuesto, imposible._

 _Después cerró los ojos. Y vi claramente como un par de lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, y se confundían con el agua de la lluvia._

 _Yuuichiro no volvió a abrir los ojos._

 _Yo esperé, y luego de un rato me lo llevé tranquilamente, sin ninguna clase de resistencia previa, como suele ocurrir._

 _Su cuerpo quedó helándose en aquel parque mientras yo me alejaba con su alma entre las manos._

 _A partir de ahí, todo estaría bien._

 _Ahora, es tiempo de contar la primera parte._

* * *

Shindo Mikaela nació durante una cálida noche, el 1º de Mayo de 1965.

Heredó el físico de su madre. Por lo que a pesar de haber nacido en Japón, parecía extranjero a los ojos de cualquiera.

Apenas tenía tres año cuando su padres murieron. La carretera estaba mojada y resbalosa, los neumáticos gastados, y el indicado de velocidad rebasaba 70km/h. Derraparon en una curva, cayeron al barranco y murieron. Era 14 de mayo.

Aquello fue, contrario a lo que pensaron todos los humanos, que rodearon al niño mostrándole sus mejores caras de hipócrita condolencia y falso lamento, una suerte. Esos dos no iban a ser buenos padres. Y su muerte salvó a Mikaela de muchos tormentos.

 _Desde muy temprano hubo algo en aquel niño que me llamaba la atención. Que me hacía sentir que debía de mantener un ojos sobre él todo el tiempo._

 _En ese entonces, tonta de mí, no podía determinar la causa por la que sería que debía de prestar atención a aquel niño. Lo que pasaba era algo que jamás había sucedido antes, y no tenía ni una sola razón para sospecharlo._

Así que a sus tres años pasó a vivir con su abuela paterna.

Era una vieja con un humor de perros que solía regañarle hasta por respirar.

Mikaela siempre la detestó, y aunque supo disimularlo muy bien, se alegró cuando murió.

Tenía seis años. Y tuvo que irse a vivir con su tía.

Ese fue el año en el que comenzó a ir a la escuela. No tenía amigos. Siempre se sentaba solo y miraba el pupitre de al lado. Era como si esperase a alguien.

 _No sé cómo lo pude darme cuenta de lo que sucedía en ese momento._

 _Pero el error estaba ahí, y ya no estaba a tiempo de ser reparado. Al menos no para Mikaela._

Mikaela siempre fue un niño inteligente, con buen comportamiento y notas perfectas, los maestros no se explicaban el hecho de que fuera tan asocial. Le instaban a tener amigos, a relacionarse con sus compañeros. A integrarse.

Pero él jamás lo hizo. Continuó mirando el pupitre de al lado. Trayendo a la escuela dos sándwiches a pesar de comerse solo uno. Continuó esperando.

Los años pasaron, y cumplió diez en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

 _Y fue ese año en el que me percaté de lo que estaba mal._

 _En una fresca mañana de octubre nacía Amane Yuuichiro. Yo me percaté de inmediato. Lo sentí, sentía la gravedad del error. Lo irreparable de este. Me apresuré al hospital donde acaba de nacer el niño. En el mismo en el que había estado lo hacía nada encargándome de un par de almas. Y fue entonces cuando lo comprendí todo._

 _Aquel nacimiento era un error, un completo y absoluto error._

 _Amane Yuuichiro debía de haber nacido diez años atrás. Debía de haber sido abandonado por sus padres hacía ocho años. Debía de haber conocido a Mikaela hacía cuatro años._

 _Su destino debía de haber comenzando a correr hacía diez años. Pero por algo que desconocía no lo hizo._

 _Y ahí estaba el error._

 _Hice algo que no suelo hacer y revisé un poco en el destino de Mikaela._

 _Debía de haber conocido a Yuuichiro en la escuela, debían de haber estado siempre juntos, haber ido a la secundaria y a la preparatoria juntos. Luego se enamorarían, y Mikaela, que siempre había sido bueno cocinando habría abierto una cafetería. Y Yuuichiro hubiera estado ahí para salvarlo del incendio que lo iba a matar._

 _Pero Yuuichiro apenas acaba de nacer. Iría a la escuela cuando Mikaela ya la hubiera terminado, lo mismo con la secundaria y la preparatoria, no se conocerían, y Mikaela moriría._

 _Porque los destinos estaban escritos y no había forma de alterarlos. Ni siquiera para mí._

Mikaela continuó viviendo sus días normalmente. Si a eso se le podía llamar normal. Lo cual era probable.

Terminó la escuela. En secundaria hizo su primera amiga. Una chica llamada Krul, la hija de la poderosa familia Tepes. Parecían llevarse bien. Pero Mika seguía medio vacío. Seguía sintiendo que algo faltaba. En ocaciones soñaba con un chico. Un chico al que llamaba Yuu-chan. Un chico del que estaba enamorado.

En su momento trató de dibujarlo. El dibujo siempre se le había dado medianamente bien. Pero por más que trató no lo consiguió. Era como si sus manos se trabaran al momento de intentarlo. Y pensó que quizá a Yuu-chan no le gustaría ser dibujado y dejó de tratar.

Dos meses antes de concluir la preparatoria murió su tía, única fuente de alimento y vivienda que tenía.

En vista de no tener como pagar sus estudios universitarios vendió la antigua casa de sus padres y compró un pequeño local de pisos en la parte oeste de la ciudad.

El negocia resultó ser más rentable de lo que esperaba, y nunca faltaban clientes. Sus deliciosos pasteles atraían a grandes y a chicos.

Pero para Mikaela era imposible eliminar sentimiento de vacío. A pesar de ser visualmente agraciado, y de ser admirado por muchas féminas, jamás fue capaz de fijarse en ninguna. Solo había alguien, alguien que se llamaba Yuuichiro, alguien con quien soñaba a menudo.

El día del incendio puso las galletas en el horno, y se fue a sentar en uno de los taburetes de la barra. Era octubre y llovía, no había nadie en la cafetería.

Y entonces lo vio. Iba caminado apresuradamente por la acera del otro lado de la calle, tratando de protegerse de taparse la cabeza del torrencial aguacero con una vieja mochila de tela.

Era Yuuichiro. El mismo Yuuichiro con quien siempre soñaba.

Negó tristemente con la cabeza, la apoyó entre sus brazos, doblados contra la barra, y cerró los ojos.

* * *

En su sueño, Mikaela me miraba. Era consciente, y yo también era consciente de que él me podía ver, y sentir.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Fue un error. No sé porque.

—¿Voy a morir?

Le respondí que sí.

—¿Ahora mismo?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué pasará con él?

—No estoy segura. Pero su destino se cumplirá. Y también el tuyo.

—¿No puedes dejarlo así?

Negué.

Jamás. Los destinos deben de cumplirse.

* * *

 _Shindo Mikaela murió, asfixiado por el humo proveniente del incendio a su alrededor. Y su espíritu permaneció conmigo durante nueve años._

 _Luego de esos nueve años tomó forma nuevamente. Y conoció a Amane Yuuichiro, su destino se cumplió, y así también el de Yuuichiro._

 _Y fue por eso que, cuando Yuuichiro impidió aquel incendio y lo "salvó" de morir, el error se corrigió y las cosa volvieron a su cause. Y así pude, al fin, llevarme a Mikaela._

 _Y luego a Yuuichiro._

 _La historia sobre estos dos llegó a ser famosa. Los amigos de Yuuichiro habían escuchado hablar mucho sobre Mikaela. Cuando aquella chica vio su nombre en el periódico, y por la reacción de Yuuichiro, lo asoció._

 _Por alguna razón extraña, las cosas no le resultaron para más ilógicas, y casi consiguió armar todas las piezas._

 _También podríamos decir que el hallazgo del cadáver de Yuuichiro, con un "Mika" escrito en tinta negra en la palma de la mano, por parte de la policía ayudó a crear un aire algo más misterioso para hacer más creíble la historia._

 _Pero eso ya no importa._

 _Lo conté todo. Tan y cómo fueron las cosas verdaderamente. Como dije que lo haría._

 _Podría decir que esos dos tuvieron un final feliz. Pero no lo sé, yo solo recojo las almas. Si hay algo más allá, no lo sé._

 _Y ahora debo volver a mi trabajo._

 _Nos veremos pronto, lector, recuerda que o siempre llego. Muchas veces más pronto de lo que imaginas._

* * *

Y pues eso era, si tiene dudas, pregunten.

Sí, tengo cierta obsesión por matar a los personajes, y últimamente he escrito mucho fluffy así que ahora salen estas cosas xD

Reviews? C:


End file.
